Chapter 112
Ukocanupkor (ウコチヤヌプコ口, Ukochiyanupukokuchi) is the 112th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Sugimoto and Asirpa returns to where they had found the dead deer as the latter notes that Ryu isn't following the scent of Nihei's rifle but rather the scent of Tanigaki himself. They look over the marsh since it is the only place they have clues on the whereabouts of Anehata but since it had rained recently, they are concerned that his scent may be washed away. Asirpa says that they should keep trying and that Ogata will do something to save Tanigaki, but Sugimoto asks her not to entrust his life to Ogata. Asirpa then vows to Sugimoto that if anything happens to him, she will save him without fail. Just then, Ryu picked up a scent and leads the duo to their next destination. Back at the kotan, Kirawus kicks his companion awake, saying that he was supposed to keep an eye on the soldiers. He then approached Ogata to give him some food but noticing something was off, takes off the cloak to find it is just several bags stacked together. Realizing he had been deceived, Kirawus looks back to the bear cage to find it is empty and that Tanigaki is gone too. On the plains, Ogata and Tanigaki are on the run as the latter says they should've put their faith in Sugimoto and that him escaping is basically admitting he is guilty. Ogata tells him that the Ainu would've kept a closer eye on them as the deadline approached which would make it difficult for them to make their escape. Asirpa is overjoyed that she had found something and Sugimoto wonders if it's feces only to see that it is brown bear feces. Asirpa points out that there are signs of someone having flailed around on it and Sugimoto notes that only Anehata would do something like that, which means that he must be close. Meanwhile, Anehata attempts to get closer to the bear and once it had noticed him, tried to mimic its actions. Anehata tried to warm up to the bear, but the bear begins to assault him as he screamed in pain. Just then, Ryu jumped out and grabbed Nihei's rifle from Anehata's hands as Asirpa and Sugimoto tries to counter the bear. As Anehata struggled with Ryu, Nihei's rifle went off and grazed Asirpa's head as she was about to fire an arrow, causing her to lose her footing. Sugimoto attempts to grab her but the both of them falls into a pond. Ogata and Tanigaki hears Nihei's rifle go off as Anehata holds onto the brown bear, determined to make love to him. Emerging from the pond, angry that they are trying to help Anehata, Sugimoto tries aiming at the bear only to find that it had broken due to being submerged in water. The brown bear notices Sugimoto and begins to charge at him as Asirpa tries to warn him of the bear's attack. Sugimoto then flaps up his coat in order to produce the crane dance but the bear just knocks him back into the pond. Anehata continues to hold onto the bear as the Ainu men finally finds Ogata and Tanigaki who just kept on running. The bear tries to fish Sugimoto out of the pond as he wonders if he should use his sword to fight. As Asirpa climbs out of the pond, she notices a snake nearby and is terrified by it. She debates whether to save Sugimoto or let her fear of snakes take over before conquering said fear and throwing the snake towards the bear. The bear is startled by the snake at his feet and pulls back, allowing Sugimoto to come up for a breath of air. Anehata also takes this opportunity to finally copulate with the bear as it rampaged around. Ogata, Tanigaki, and the Ainu men chasing after them are stunned by this sight as Sugimoto is impressed that Anehata was able to accomplish his goal. Character Appearances (in order) *Saichi Sugimoto *Ryu *Asirpa *Genjirou Tanigaki *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Kirawus *Shiton Anehata Category:Chapters Category:Volume 12